


im so sorry

by blackcatwithablackbackpack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatwithablackbackpack/pseuds/blackcatwithablackbackpack
Summary: My collection of cringy drarry fanfiction from forever ago.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off I own nothing but my terrible ideas. THESE ARE ALL INCOMPLETE  
> IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR COMPLETED GOOD WORKS DO NOT READ THIS  
> IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A LAUGH THEN TOTALLY READ THIS

I can't get Potter out of my head. I try to focus on finishing my breakfast, but I can't stop thinking about the dream I had last night. I remember Harry's hands on my neck as he kissed me, but then they tightened around me, and I couldn't breathe. I remember gasping for air. I woke up tangled in my sheets and drenched in sweat. Potter has haunted my dreams since our third year (when I realized my feelings for him) and some have been good, and some bad. I finally allow myself to look at the handsome Gryffindor. His hair is a mess (but it's so sexy) and he's smiling in a way that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I wish he would smile at me like that.  
"I swear," says Blaise, "I wish you would just snog him already and get it over with, instead of sitting here looking like a lovesick puppy."  
"Shut up," I say.  
"Oh come on," Pansy teases, "surely you're man enough to tell Potter how you feel."  
"What do you think would happen if I told him," I say, exasperated, "He would probably laugh at me and tell me I was crazy." I wish I could tell him, I'm just so scared. I don't want him to hate me even more than he already does. I look over at him again, but he must notice because he looks into my eyes and smiles. What the hell is going on? I look away, my face burns.  
I stand up, "I'm gonna go, um... study," I say.  
"okay," says Blaise, sounding suspicious, "see you later." I exit the Great Hall, and risk around the school. What was that? Why did he smile at me? Was it some sort of trap our trick? Did I just imagine it?  _Maybe he likes me_.

 

 

 **Harry**  
I don't know why I smiled at him, I probably shouldn't have. He just looked so cute... and the way he blushed. Malfoy stabs up and leaves. "Gotta go," I interrupt Hermione. I leave the Great Hall, but he's nowhere to be seen. I pull out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I whisper, tapping the map. Gotcha. I follow Malfoy on the map, keeping my distance, until he turns into an empty corridor. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him. I feel like I should kiss him. I pick up the pace until I'm about ten feet away from him. "Malfoy," I say. He turns, startled.  
"Wh- what do you want P-potter," he says. He seems almost terrified. I close the distance between us and take his hand.  
"You," I say, and the fear in his eyes melts away.  
"Really?" he asks, cheeks red. He sounds so excited.  
"You're adorable," I say, leaning into him. He closes his eyes, and I brush my lips against his.

 

  
**Draco**  
Is this actually happening? Potter's kissing me, pushing me back until I'm trapped against a wall.


	2. #2

"I need to speak with you." Harry was walking down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione when Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared out of nowhere.   
"What do you want Malfoy," Ron spat from Harry's right. Draco tensed slightly, though Harry was certain he was the only one who noticed, but quickly regained his composure.  
"This has absolutely nothing to do with you," Draco said calmly, "as I said, I need to speak with Potter, alone." Harry met Draco's eyes and saw worry flicker briefly through those grey orbs.   
Harry could tell Ron was about to retort. "Okay, c'mon Malfoy," he bit out before Ron could continue.  
"But Harry-"  
"It's fine Ron, I'll meet you and Hermione at breakfast." He could tell Ron was going to start again so he walked off, looking over his shoulder, "Coming?" Draco followed him into the empty classroom, before casting silencing and locking charms. He cast another look at Draco's face, and the Malfoy mask had dropped completely. The other boy was biting his lip and running a hand through his hair. "What's wrong," he asked tentatively.  
"I- I need to tell you something," Draco finally choked out, voice barely above a whisper. Draco was looking down at his shoes, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "I- I'm," he took a deep breath before trying to force the words out, voice barely audible even in the silent classroom. "I'm pregnant."  
Harry couldn't help the astonished gasp that escaped him, "What?"  
"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, the pain evident in his voice, as he turned to leave. "I just thought you should know."  
"Draco," Harry sighed, catching him by the arm and turning him back around. Harry's heart ached as he watched tears roll down Draco's face. "I'm not upset." Draco looked both relieved and confused at the same time, so Harry continued, "I know what you're thinking, love, and I'm not angry with you for this. Surprised, yes, but not angry."  
"But-" Draco started, still foolishly blaming himself.  
"No," he said firmly, "if anything this is my fault. I was the one who obviously forgot the protection spells."  
Draco managed to laugh through his tears, "That's cause you're my idiot Gryffindor," he said fondly, and then inexplicably began to cry harder at his words.  
Comprehension creeped up into the front of Harry's mind. "Baby," he said, firm yet full of love. "I love you, I am not going to leave you because you are carrying my child. I would love to raise a child with you. I know we are still quite young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"  
Draco collapsed onto his knees in front of him, a sobbing wreck. "Yes," he finally managed to choke out in between sobs. Harry slid the ring onto Draco's finger before pulling him into his arms, and he felt his own eyes prickle with tears. They stayed like that for awhile, both overcome with emotion.  
"C'mon," Draco finally croaked out, "we're gonna miss breakfast." Draco gave him a dazzling smile, looking beautiful even with his eyes red and puffy, and then carefully stood.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even really a fic oh my gosh I'm insane

Okay so post-war eighth year Hogwarts Drarry. So no one likes Slytherin and everyone hates Draco. Except Harry. So one night Harry wanders down to the lake and who is there but Draco Malfoy. So Harry's like 'Hey Malfoy' and Draco's like 'What do you want Potter' but it's not mean it's like he sounds tired. And Harry's like 'I want to talk' and Draco says 'about what' he still sounds tired but now he's curious but also annoyed sounding. And Harry's just like 'i don't know, anything really' and Draco's just like 'Okay' or something. So they start talking about random stuff and they get to know each other a little better. So Harry asks Draco to be his friend. And Draco's like 'sure I guess' and they start meeting at the lake every night. And they stay up talking about everything. They start telling each other about their personal lives and childhoods. So Harry tells Draco all about the Dursleys and Draco tells Harry about his kinda abusive parents. By the end of two weeks they know everything about each other and they are pretty much best friends and also cuddle buddies. As in they'll just lay on a blanket by the lake and look at the stars and talk and cuddle cause they were touch starved throughout there childhoods. Also Draco's 5' 4" and Harry's 6' 3" yeah I just changed there heights I know I'm so epic. Okay anyways so one night it starts raining and so Harry says they should go sit in the Gryffindor common room (people are allowed in other houses common rooms cause "house unity" except of course everyone is ignoring Slytherin anyways and they are almost the most important when it comes to unity) and Draco's kinda worried for a second but then he's like fuck it and he's like 'heck yeah!' and they go to the common room together and everyone's like what the fuck is going on. Especially when Harry and Draco sit together in a big chair and they're all cuddled up together. Oh also so Draco and Harry will like hug alot and Harry kisses Draco's forehead and Draco kisses Harry's cheek when they say hello or goodbye. Okay anyways they're all cuddled up.in this chair and Harry casts a silencing charm around them and they're talking and laughing and everyone is just staring at them. And at this point there laughing like crazy (everyone else can't here them but they can still see it) and Draco is sprawled across Harry's lap just dying of laughter. And they finally stop laughing and Draco is smiling up at Harry with this huge smile and Harry starts running his fingers through Draco's hair and he's smiling at Draco and then he kisses Draco on the bridge of his nose and everyone in the room just dies. Finally Hermione gets Harry's attention and he takes down the silencing charm and is like 'what?' and Hermione's like so confused and she's like 'when did you start dating Malfoy?' and they both look at her and then each other and they are so confused and they say at the exact same time 'we're not dating' and at that point Hermione just laughs and shakes her head and says 'boys...' and then she smiles and says goodnight and walks away. At this point Ron walks into the common room and is just like 'what the fuck is Malfoy doing here?' and he's being super mean. Oh and I should clarify at this point Draco has apologized to everyone he has ever hurt in his lifetime. No one really cares about that, though. So Ron's kinda being a bitch and Draco's like 'I should go' cause he doesn't want to destroy Harry and Ron's friendship. And Harry's like 'Draco wait' and then he's like 'we're allowed in each other's common rooms' and Ron's like 'it's Malfoy, Harry' and he like snarls it and he's looking at Draco like he's disgusted. And Harry's like 'fuck off Ron' and then he practically drags Draco out of the common room with him and he's like 'sorry about Ron' bit then he looks at Draco and Draco's looking at the floor and biting his lip. And Harry can tell Draco feels bad about it. So he gently taps at Draco's chin so he'll look at Harry. And Harry's like 'it's okay, Ron's not gonna hate me cause I'm friends with you' and Draco stands on tiptoes and throws his arms around Harry's neck and hugs him and cause Harry is almost a foot taller then Draco he's all hunched over and so he picks Draco up and Draco wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms are still around Harry's neck and they just stay like that for awhile until Harry starts walking and he ends up at the room of requirement (he's still carrying Draco) and Draco kinda tenses cause of the vanishing cabinet and the feindfyre happening there. And Harry just cards his fingers through Draco's hair and says 'it's okay' and then the door appears and they enter and it's a room with a couch and a fireplace and a huge bed. Harry throws Draco on to the bed and then crawls up next to him and wraps his arms around him. They lay like that for a while and then Draco turns his head around so he can look up at Harry and he's like, 'I don't want you to lose your friends because of me' Harry just starts laughing. Draco frowns and is like 'what?' Harry tightens his arms around Draco and kisses the top.of his head and then, once he finally stops laughing says, 'Ron's stubborn but he'll come around eventually, and I mean... Hermione asked if we were dating!' Draco blushes and looks down at Harry's arms around him. "What's up?" Harry asks. "So," he starts, "I know we told Granger we weren't dating... but... I um..." He stops when Harry moves away from him. Before he can freak out though, Harry pushes him on to his back and crawls over him so that they are nose to nose. He has this huge smile on his face and he looks down at Draco and says "can I kiss you?" Draco blushes even more and nods his head. "Y-yes," he manages to stutter out. Harry slowly leans down and brushes his lips against Draco's. (By the way this is Draco's first kiss and Harry knows that) Draco kisses him back desperately, letting him take control. Harry pulls back and feathers kisses all over Draco's face. He then tolls over, pulling Draco with him so that Draco is laying on him. "It's late," Harry says, we should sleep. The room gave them a bathroom and pajamas so they take turns getting ready and then climb into bed together. Harry kisses Draco once more and the they cuddle together and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet   
> This is the end  
> If you want to finish any of these fics that is fine with me just like notify me, and I would really appreciate being credited for the idea, but you don't have to, but I sold totally love to read the fic. Anyways..... Thank you for wasting your time on this nonsense. COMMENTS ARE LIFE!!!!!!


End file.
